Brillante carmesí
by Yukii
Summary: Oneshot. Kurama tiene una pesadilla, pero ahí está Hiei para... ¿para qué? ¡Pasad y lo sabréis! Autora: oOKeairaoO


Una pequeña traducción para celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo año. A ver si hay suerte y puedo dedicarme más este año, que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo n.n

Y bueno, la autora deja que cada una de vosotras decida si son sólo amigos o algo más... Por eso no he puesto nada concreto en el summary ;)

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SÓLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SÓLO TRADUZCO.

* * *

**Brillante carmesí**

(Glowing Crimson)

Autora: oOKeairaoO

* * *

"¡Noooo!" 

Hiei alzó la vista desde el sitio donde se encontraba en el árbol cerca de la ventana de Kurama. Podía ver perfectamente el interior de la habitación del youko. Ojos carmesíes penetrando en la oscuridad, Hiei pudo distinguir con facilidad la silueta de Kurama, extendida serenamente en la cama. La expresión de su rostro, sin embargo, era cualquier cosa menos serena.

Los ojos de Kurama estaban bien cerrados, y su mandíbula apretada fuertemente, los músculos de su cara visiblemente tensándose. De repente, giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que sus rojos y sedosos mechones cayeran sobre su cara.

Hiei le observó un rato, pero cuando el zorro no hizo ningún movimiento más, Hiei empezó a acomodarse de nuevo. Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando oyó a Kurama gritar otra vez.

El demonio de fuego se sentó de nuevo, y se encontró a Kurama retorciéndose violentamente en la cama, aún gritando algo indescifrable. Iba a despertar a vecindario entero si continuaba así.

Tomando una decisión, Hiei entró rápidamente por la ventana, siempre abierta por si acaso se veía alguna vez forzado a entrar por el tiempo. El pequeño demonio cruzó silenciosamente el oscuro dormitorio, deteniéndose junto a la cama.

Kurama se había calmado un poco, al menos ya no estaba gritando, pero todavía estaba temblando y farfullando. Hiei, no muy seguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer, puso una mano en el hombro desnudo del youko, agitándolo suavemente.

Kurama empezó a sacudir la cabeza, y por un momento Hiei temió que empezara a gritar de nuevo, pero un instante después el zorro abrió los ojos suavemente, dejando ver los grandes orbes verdes bajo suyo.

Los ojos de Kurama poco a poco se posaron en el pequeño demonio de pie junto a su cama. "¿Hiei?" preguntó, confuso. Parecía poco seguro, por un momento, de dónde se encontraba exactamente.

Hiei apartó la mano, no seguro de qué pensaría el pelirrojo que había estado haciendo. "Estabas teniendo una pesadilla," dijo Hiei, tratando de explicarse.

Kurama se sentó despacio, las sábanas deslizándose para revelar mostrar su torso desnudo. Hiei se concentró en su cara.

Kurama cerró los ojos un momento, entonces negó con la cabeza. "Una pesadilla no," dijo, su voz algo afligida. "Un recuerdo."

"Hn," dijo Hiei. "Bueno, gritabas lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a los muertos."

Kurama sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa visiblemente forzada. Salió lentamente de la cama, apartando más la colcha. Hiei retrocedió unos pasos.

"Voy a por algo de beber,. ¿quieres algo?" dijo Kurama, pasándose las manos por el pelo distraídamente.

Hiei negó con la cabeza, preguntándose por qué no estaba saliendo por esa ventana y en su árbol ya. Un rato después, Kurama regresó a su habitación, con un vaso alto de agua en las manos. Tomó un largo trago de él, luego lo dejó.

Hiei observó cómo Kurama se sentaba lentamente en el borde de la cama, luego se inclinaba hacia delante, los codos en las rodillas, y apoyaba la cabeza en las manos.

El demonio de fuego pensó en preguntarle a Kurama cuál era su problema, pero no podía dar con el modo de hacerlo sin sonar grosero o demasiado cariñoso. Ninguna le acababa de convencer, aunque a lo mejor la primera era un poco más propia de él que la segunda. Al final se conformó con un simple silencio de compañerismo. Algunos podían considerarlo incómodo, pero a Hiei le iba bien, y Kurama parecía ser uno de los pocos que entendía eso.

Al fin, Kurama alzó la vista, posándose ésta una vez más en el demonio de pelo negro delante de él. Kurama no estaba muy seguro de por qué Hiei se había quedado, pero le había hecho sentirse mejor. Aunque para algunos la presencia de Hiei podía ser percibida como opresiva, de alguna manera Kurama siempre encontraba tranquilizadores los largos ratos de silencio e intensas miradas carmesíes, y un agradable contraste con las alegres y abiertas personalidades de los humanos que le rodeaban normalmente.

Después de tomarse un tiempo para despejar su mente, dejando que las espantosas imágenes de su molesto recuerdo se desvanecieran, exhausto, Kurama se volvió a meter dentro de la cama, luego se deslizó bajo la colcha. Fue consciente todo el tiempo de un par de ojos rojos siguiendo cada movimiento suyo mientras se instalaba de nuevo en la comodidad de su cama. Bostezó y se desperezó, su cuerpo moviéndose en su habitual gracia casi felina.

Hiei se giró sin decir palabra, preparándose para hacer su camino de regreso hacia la ventana. Fue detenido, sin embargo, por una fuerte mano que repentinamente le había cogido por la muñeca. Sorprendido, Hiei se giró para mirar fijamente a Kurama, quien le estaba mirando con ojos suplicantes. Hiei sintió un leve escalofrío subiendo por su espalda, pero lo ignoró.

"Por favor," dijo Kurama, su voz apenas más que un murmuro. "Quédate."

El rostro de Hiei no mostró ningún cambio cuando suavemente se soltó de la mano del zorro. Empezó a andar de nuevo hacia la ventana, y Kurama suspiró. Era obvio que se había excedido al fiarse demasiado del inusual arranque de amabilidad por parte de Hiei.

Pero Kurama se sorprendió cuando, en lugar de saltar por la ventana y volver al árbol como se esperaba, Hiei se quitó la capa y la dejó debajo de la ventana, y apoyó la katana al lado. Luego, sin decir palabra, se acomodó en uno de los rincones de la habitación de Kurama, de cara a la cama.

Mientras era envuelto por la oscuridad del sueño, lo último que Kurama vio fueron unos brillantes ojos rojos mirándole fijamente a través de la oscuridad, tranquilizándole extrañamente y adormeciéndole en una pacífica noche, desprovista de pesadillas o recuerdos.

* * *

Bien,. ¿qué os ha parecido? A mí personalmente me gusta mucho, como todo lo que escribe Keaira n.n Opiniones serán bien recibidas. 


End file.
